1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a display substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a display substrate at a reduced manufacturing cost.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus displays an image by using optical and electrical characteristics of liquid crystal, such as an anisotropic refractive index, an anisotropic dielectric constant, etc. The LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel that displays images by using light provided by a backlight assembly.
The LCD panel includes an array substrate having a thin-film transistor (TFT) and a pixel electrode, a color filter substrate having a common electrode and a color filter, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
Typically, a TFT of the array substrate is formed by chemical vapor deposition (CVD), especially by plasma-enhanced CVD (PECVD). However, equipment for CVD is needed to perform the CVD process.
LCD panel screen sizes are continuing to increase. As the size of the LCD panel increases, the size of the array substrate increases. As a result, the size of the equipment needed for the CVD is increased. However, when the size of the equipment for the CVD is increased, installation and management costs may be increased. Thus, manufacturing costs may be increased with larger LCD panel screen sizes.